The Story of Blackjack
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Ever wondered how Blackjack felt during the series, and how he ended up on the Princess Andromeda? And what about when our hero Perseus Jackson goes to Camp Jupiter? What was his reaction? Well, why don't we go take a look at his history. Plz R&R. [On HIATUS/HOLD, chapters are being slightly edited. Sorry for not updating. :/ For more info, check ma profile.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back! I just thought that Blackjack deserved a story about himself. I always wondered how he got on Luke's ship, what he thought, and how he felt during PJO and how he reacted when Percy disappeared. So ya, that's what this story is about that. If u review, u will get a virtual cookie! Here I go! :P**

**The Story of Blackjack**

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Camp Half Blood, during the time when Percy disappeared to Camp Jupiter**

**Blackjack's POV**

HEEELP! I need to find out where Camp Jupiter is to pick up my boss and fight Ms. Dirt Face to save the world! Man, my checklist of things to do just keeps growing! Don't worry boss! I'll save you! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Blackjack, the almighty steed of my boss, Percy Jackson, and greatest and fastest Pegasus alive. My fatal flaw is….sugar, or sugar cubes. My buddies call me Blackjack the Sugar Addict. But enough about my awesome self, I'm lookin for ma boss. I sure do miss him, so do all of my bros, after all, he's kind of the only guy who speaks horse. (Besides Lord Poseidon) I'm worried if he got hurt, or changed, or.. or.. or even find a new horse! This is why I need to get to him ASAP!

_Flash back:_

_When Annabeth walked by the stables yelling that boss was missing, I went wacko. He's da one who saved me from the Princess… Andro or something. He gave me sugar cubes and… you know where I'm going with this, right? I got my buddies Guido and Porkpie and we looked all over for him… but we got nothing. Nada, zero, zilch._

I just gotta find my boss. We go waaaaaay back, from the start of him saving me from the Princess…er… I'm just going to call it "the Ship", kay? But before that, a little about my history shall be revealed. Muhahahahahaha! Okay, I just wanted to do a mysterious laugh. MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'll do enough of the laughter and shall reveal my history…. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! I couldn't resist!

I was just a normal Pegasus who looked stunningly good without trying in the stables of Camp Half Blood. Back then, my friends called me Blackjack cuz I ALWAYS won against them. We bet sugar cubes. HEY! Humans like gum! Pegasus like sugar cubes. Anyway, I got aaaaaaall their sugar cubes. Sure we get sugar seizures but it feels AWESOME! You humans have to try it! Anyway, I was kind of the most care free Pegasus around. I went across the borders whenever I wanted to, I gave rodeo rides to the campers I don't like, fun stuff! But then, *cue dramatic and heroic music* Perseus Jackson, Son of Lord Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus came to this prison- I mean wonderful cool place. I REALLY wanted him to choose me as his horse but he didn't really notice me. And when he did come to the stables, I was out playing freeze tag in the sky with my buds. So ya, that's how it was. I mean, me and all the Pegasus knew that he was a son of Lord Poseidon, but does anyone listen to da horse? No! Weeeeeell, I don't blame them. They can't actually speak fluently in our language. But they eventually found out that he was a son of Lord Poseidon during their..um.. oh yeah! Their Capture the Flag game! Kind of a dumb thing to do; you learn better skills when playing blackjack. When boss does get claimed, he gets a quest and goes with Annabeth and this satyr named…give me a minute….I know it, it's at the tip of my tongue…..I got it! It's Grovel! No, that's not it….Wait! I know I got it right this time! It's Grover. Anyway, boss went with Annabeth and Grover cuz old man Zeus (thunder rumble. "Sorry Zeus!" He's got serious anger issues, but not as much as Ares) thought boss took his masta bolt. I'm not that sure about what happened after that. All I know is that they went to Hades cuz they thought he took it and boss wanted to get his mom. They don't give us Pegasus the juicy details. Anyway, about two days after boss left, this guy, Luke, comes up to me in the middle of the night. He was breakin da rules! I was about to wake up my buddies until he threw sleep bomb at me! The last thing I saw was Luke smiling. And then everything went black.

**How was that! Plz R&R to tell me! I know it's knd of short but I promise! The chapter WILL get longer! And plz plz plz click that adorable button that says: Review this Chapter. Here's da directions; just follow the arrows!**

**-Silvershine**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAAYY! I'm SO happy that I got three reviews and a lot of story alerts and favorite stories! Time to ahnd out the virtual cookies and cupcakes!**

**Kennytheshark: Thanks 4 reviewing and favorite storying! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Starkid Rocks: THANK U! THANK U 4 REVIEING AND FAVORITE STORYING! HERE R YOUR VIRTAUL COOKIE AND CUPCAKE! **

**Jedhev: Gracias 4 reviewing and favorite storying me! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Alpha-Omega-Paradox: Thanks 4 story alerting me! (Maybe u could review?:P) Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**GodoftheSeas21: Thank u 4 story alerting me! (Maybe u could review too?:P) Here ya go, one virtual cookie and cupcake are in your hands.**

**She-of-the-8-Watches: Thank u 4 story alerting me! (Maybe you could, I don't know, review?:P:P) Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**WOW! That was a LOT of story alerts! THANK U ALL AND PLZ REVIEW! :P**

**Chapter 2**

**(During the Sea of Monsters)**

Blackjack's POV

So ya, everything went black. That means I close my eyes and… I'm sure you guys know what that means, right? Today I looked all ova for boss and I still got nada. Ah well, I need to rest anyway. And now…. more of my history shall be revealed…MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! I JUST CAN'T RESIST DA TEMPTATION!

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in the stables. After that, I did the natural thing anybody would do, panic. I was going to pace around,(it actually calms me) but I was chained to this giant metal ball. This is just like those cool action movies those buff Ares dudes watch, the one when the guy who's trapped busts the metal ball and gets away heroically, I thought. Sadly, when I tried to break the chain, (screaming 'HEEE YA!' at the same time) it didn't budge. I decided that I might as well look around my cell. There was a bowl of water, a bowl of hay, (sugarless, sadly) and lots of newspapers. What did they think I was? A dog? I nibbled on some of the hay half heartedly until the door opened. Sunlight poured into the room. (Yeah, those bozos were so cruel they didn't even put windows!) Great, just the person I DIDN'T want to see.

Luke entered the room with these HUGE bear like looking dudes. They were like twin Bigfoots. Man! I'd hate to see what their ma looks like. "You will serve as my steed Blackjack, that's an order. I chose you because you are the fastest of all the pegasi." I snorted. I could believe the last part but be his horse? ABSOLTUELY NOT! "No! You're crazy dude!" I yelled. Apparently, he thought I said yes cuz he grinned and turned to those bear dudes and said "I have to get back to Camp Half Blood or they will be wondering where I am." The bears grunted and nodded their heads. Then they said "Can we eat the Pegasus? He looks tasty." What! I work out and stuff and of course I look good but I am NOT becoming a pegasus sand which for these two. "No! He is not for eating. He will serve me. I will see if he does his job, if he doesn't obey my orders, I'll reconsider about letting him live." The bears frowned and sat guard at each end of the door as Luke left. Aw man, I thought, that means I can't go with my escape plan. I tried to entertain myself by…..erm…er…ok! I did the hokey pokey! Don't laugh! It's not as dumb as what those two bears were doing! They were playing patty cake! So don't judge me! Anyway, I managed to block out the noise of their singing and got some sleep before I saw some other pegasus being led in. Most of them were weird looking, but one of them, who was completely green, became my bud while we were "the ship". His name was…..brace yourselves….Booger. Kind of gross, right? That's what I said when I met him and he said, "I get that a lot." He wanted to get off "the ship" as much as I wanted to. The other pegasi were happy there though, Booger and I never found out why. But together, we devised a lot of plans to get us out of here, but unfortunately, they all failed. I guess using our teeth to give the guards wedgies and trying to fly away wasn't our _best_ idea. So instead, we both decided to do something we were both experts at, pranking. The funniest thing is, no one ever found out that is was us! I mean, name as many pegasi as you can that can prank besides Booger and I. (Hey! You can't choose Guido or Porkpie either!) Not many. Here's one of da pranks we did that was classic!

_Flash back:_

_Blackjack's POV_

_The prank was set up. All that Booger and I had to do was wait. You see, Luke got angry at us for raiding the sugar supply so he got one of the girls who betrayed Camp Half Blood to braid our tails and manes like they do in "My Little Pony". Booger and I managed not to scream but Luke was in for a big surprise. Booger and I stood on the deck in the morning waiting for Luke to wake up. All the ugly monsters and the traitor demigods were waiting with us. When Luke came out, everyone, including the pegasi and monsters, started laughing. Luke looked confused and ran toward the bathroom, and screamed like a girl. Cuz Booger and I dyed his hair hot pink with streaks of neon green, and he had every make up material imaginable. It was the best day of my life on "the ship"._

_End of Flash back_

Blackjack's POV

Pretty funny, huh? Yeah yeah, Booger and I had laughed about for days! Well, it's getting kind of late so I'm gonna hit the sack, literally. Like every cabin has a counselor, I was kind of the counselor of the stables. So like when they say lights out, I hit the sack. Literally. Inside is this GIANT rubber ducky and that tells all the pegasi that it's time to hit the sack. This time, not so literally.

**Hope u liked it! ****PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! FOLLOW THE ARROWS!:P**

**-Silvershine**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't been updating on my stories lately. School (I'm home schooled, and proud of it!;P) has been bugging me a lot lately. And when I ****do**** get a break, my brother hogs the computer. I don't have one (Hey! I really old one that takes FOREVER to set up does ****not**** count!) so I have to share with my brother. Anyway, thanks 4 all the reviews and favorite stories ect. Now it's time to hand out the virtual cookies and cupcakes!**

**Kennytheshark: Thank u sooo much 4 reviewing! Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Jedhev: Thanks u SOOOOO much 4 reviewing! And Blackjack's going to get rescued- WAIT! I can't tell u or I'll be ruining the story! ;P If u want to c, u have to review! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Wise girl 299: Glad that u want me to make more! And I am right now! Plz keep reviewing! Your virtual cookie and cupcake are in ur hands madam.**

**Funotread: I'm happy that u like his evil laughter! Thank u 4 story alerting 2! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**SophiaJewel: Thank u 4 story alerting! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Lovely19: Thank u 4 favorite storying and favorite authoring! Here are ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**nika-twilight: Thank u for author alerting me! Here is ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Topyeah19: Thank u thank u thank u thank u 4 story alerting! One virtual cookie and cupcake comin riiiiight up!**

**Jove99: Thanks 4 author alerting! Here are your special one of a kind virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**SeaSpectre160: Thank u 4 favorite storying! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**And now, here's the next chapter! Spoiler: Booger's gonna change a whole lot.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Still **_**during the Sea of Monsters**

Blackjack's POV

Yo waddup y'all? I'm back from giving rodeo rides to that fire boy, Leo. Today I took a break from lookin for boss, HEY! That doesn't mean I don't miss him! I'm exhausted! Before I gave Valdez a one in a lifetime rodeo ride, I was teaching some younger pegasi how to play pro blackjack. Its hard work ya know! Anyway, on with my not so wonderful history while I was on 'the ship'! My history shall be revealed once again….MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yah, Blackjack's mysterious laugh rules! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Beat that ya suckas! Anyway, on with my history! ….Muhaha….hahaha…hahaha! (I'm sorry! It's just so tempting!)

All right, let's see, where were we again? Oh yeah! I already told you about the awesome prank Booger and I did sooo….I'll tell you what happened while he and I did in our cell. I taught Booger how to play blackjack with the deck of cards I stole from Luke. Yah yah, I knew he was gonna be angry but- oh well. Aaaanyway, Booger did pretty well, if I do say so myself. But of course he never beat me. He was perfectly fine with that though, he said that he wasn't that big of a fan of playing cards, but he did like playing poker. *Gasp* He taught me poker and boy did he whip my butt. I mean, who knew there was another Pegasus that could play cards that well! But he and I didn't spend_all _our time playing cards. Everyday around noon, they would let us pegasi fly around in this clear container the size of a football field. Don't ask me how it fir on 'the ship' cuz I STILL got no idea. After about 2 hours of doing that, some kids got to choose some of us to ride and that's where the fun began. You see, I taught all the pegasi bout givin rodeo rides. Booger and I were psyched, even the other pegasi, who all though were happy there, they wanted to have some fun. Luke came over to me and I stood still, acting like a good horse. Luke grinned happily while Booger and the rest of the Pegasus just silently snickered while they waited for my signal. "That's a better attitude Blackjack." Luke said as he and his men got on me and the other pegasi. Boy were they shocked. Right after Luke got on me, I started bucking around and that was the signal. The other pegasi and Booger added their own moves to their bucking. Luke and his men started screaming "HEEEEEEEEELP!" Some army. Oooooooooo, I'm so scared of the Titan army. Hahaha! What babies. After that, they never got on us except Luke, who always came to me with a black whip. It had always hurt like crazy. Booger once tried to stop him by back kicking Luke but he missed by a few centimeters. Luke growled and yelled at the twin Bigfoots "Make sure that you teach him his lesson." The twin Bigfoots grinned and dragged Booger by the ear to a room with a blood red door. Didn't exactly make me feel comfortable with Booger goin there. I tried to stop them but Luke whipped me and said, "We're not done yet Blackjack." I whinnied in protest and I'll admit, I nearly cried for Booger. Not everyone comes back from punishment. I was in such a bad mood that I had actually let Luke just ride on me peacefully. Just when Luke had undone my saddle and bridle, we heard two startled cries from the room Booger was in. After that, the twin bear boys came out leading a stunningly good looking Pegasus, his coat was jet black, kinda like mine, and with a white spade shape surrounding his left eye. I was worried that they had- killed Booger and replaced him with this Pegasus. One of the bear dudes sharply pulled on the lead rope of the horse and the new guy neighed in protest. But…..there was something familiar of that neigh, almost like I heard before. With a gasp I choked out to the horse that I _thought _was new, "Booger?" Booger turned toward me, guilt filled his eyes. "Blackjack, I'm not Booger. My real name is Poker." Just those words were enough to make me pass out right there on the deck.

O_O

Poker's POV **(You've been waiting for this, haven't u?)**

Hey what's up you guys? I'm Poker. Yeah, I know, you guys thought that I was Booger, didn't you? Admit it! Tell the truth! Ha! I sure did trick you guys, didn't I? Anyway, I bet you're wonderin why I spray painted myself green, huh? Well, it's kind of a long and depressing story but I'll tell you cuz Blackjack's nagging me to do this cool and correctly. All right Blackjack! Stop throwing hay at me! Remember what happened last time? Okey dokey then! Here's my past.

I was kinda had the opposite life of Blackjack. I lived in the mortal world, in Sequoia National Park. Surprised? A lot of people are. You see, because the trees were so tall there, lots of wild pegasi live there. We build our homes in the trees and the rest of us when we were younger pushed off squirrels from the trees for fun. Cool stuff. Weeeeeeel, not until they declared war on us and it was a one month warfare of throwing stones and pebbles at each other. My dad, the leader of the peagsi there, finally made a treaty with the leader of the squirrels that once a week we would give them 50 pounds and they would provide food for us during the day. Anyway, everything was wonderful, we got along with the squirrels and the other animals, had fun times, that is, until my parents were killed. You see, every winter these rouge demigods that were in their twenties would try to trap us, kill us, and then sell our fur to the mortals. My family was the only family of pegasi who had black coats, so that's why the majority of the most skilled poachers go after us. After my parents were killed, my sister and I fled. My uncle, who had become the new leader, wanted to take us in but we quickly declined and asked him if there was any other place to live. He told us about Camp Half Blood and we were on our way to Long Island. I guess I should tell you about my sister. She also has a jet black coat like me, but with a white clover shape on her left eye. I guess you can guess her name, right? If you guessed Clover, you're right. Anyway, she was much younger than me so we had to stop often. One day we were starving and she could barely even walk so I thought I hid her well and flew off to find some fruit. I was scared cuz I had told her that we should dye our coats to ugly colors but she refused, declaring that it was the only thing she would ever be proud of. But when I came back, bringing some fruit, I couldn't see her anywhere. I just collapsed and let my tears fall freely down my cheek. I nibbled on my fruit and decided that I would make it to CHB for her sake, to let her know that I made it. The shortest way to Long Island was across the ocean and that's how I got caught and met Blackjack. Blackjack! Stop! Sorry guys! Blackjack's tying my mouth shut! See you guys late-!

Blackjack's POV

And ladies and gents, that's the history of Boo- I mean Poker! Peace out y'all and see you later! **Read the below!**

**How was that? Hope you liked it! Who feels bad for Poker? Anyway I have a request! Plz submit a pegasus! I plan to make a group arrive on 'the ship' and you guys get to make ur own Pegasus for this story! Just copy and paste this to ur review and answer it.**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents (like pranking, fighting, ect.):**

**Coat color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Mane Color:**

**Tail Color:**

**(Optional) Type of Horse (palomino, ect.):**

**Remember, u don't ****have**** to submit a Pegasus. It would just help a lot!**

**-Silver**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um….hi guys! *Dodges a fork being thrown at me* Before u yell at me lemme explain the reason why I haven't been updating, MY BROTHER HOGS THE COMPUTER ALL DAY LONG! So plz forgive me!**

**And guys, I nearly fainted when I saw how many reviews I got. Thank u all so much! And I just LOVE all those pegasi u guys submitted. THANX!**

**VIRTUAL COOKIE AND CUPCAKE TIME!**

**THANX TO:**

**wise girl 299: Thank u sooo much for submitting a pegasus! Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake! (And I was gonna take out the flirting part of ur Pegasus if that's all right. I ain't good at romance!)**

**Kennytheshark: THANX SOO MUCH FOR THE PEGAUSUS AND REVIEW! HERE'S UR VIRTUAL COOKIE AND CUPCAKE!**

**jedhev: THANK U THANK U THANK U! Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake! U ROCK! (I have soo many horses that so would it b ok if could not use ur horse? I don't mean to b rude and I luv Cotton but my head is hurting from all these horses! ;P)**

**brisingrrider: Thanks for the Pegasus! Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Percabeth girl: Thank u for the Pegasus! Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**A guest has reviewed me. My reply: THANK U FOR THE PEGASUS!**

_**EXTRA SUPER ULTRA MEGA SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_**wise girl 299!**_

_**Kennytheshark!**_

_**jedhev!**_

_**b**__**risingrrider**__**!**_

_**Percabeth girl!**_

_**And….Guest!**_

_**PLZ OFFER URSELVES THIS EXTRA VIRTUAL CHOCO CHIP COOKIE! (::)**_

**Oh yeah, and for those who followed me, story alerted, ect., I also thank u! Feel free to take a virtual cookie and cupcake. But remember, only ONE. ;P (Becuz of the long wait, I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer.)**

**List of Pegasi We Have In Dis Story Now:**

**Love, Courtesy of 'wise girl 299'**

**Hooves, Courtesy of 'Kennytheshark**

**Marisca (Miscy), Courtesy of 'jedhev'**

**Silver, Courtesy of 'brisingrrider'**

**Moonlight, Courtesy of 'Percabeth girl'**

**Skully, Courtesy of 'Guest'**

**And now, on with the story!**

**SPOILER: Poker will get his si-mphm! Can't tell u cuz Poker's throwing hay at me! HEEEEELP!**

**The Story of Blackjack**

**Chapter 4**

**We're **_**STIIIIIL **_**during the Sea of Monsters**

Blackjack's POV

Yo, what's up y'all! Master of all the pegasi is here! *large waves splash onto Blackjack, soaking him to the bone* Oops. Sorry Lord Poseidon. Why do the gods hate me? Oi, whatever. Anyway, with my faithful buddy Boo- I mean Poker- by my side, we will continue my not so wonderful time on the ship. I got a lot of new buds her and CHB and I'll tell u how Poker and I met them.

So yeah, last time we left off was after Poker told about his sad and boring past blah blah blah anyway, after I passed out dramatically on the deck, I woke up 5 seconds later when Luke whipped me back to life. I shot my eyes open and slowly stood up, Poker helping me, guilt still filled in his eyes. Luke stared at us for a little while, walking in circles around us as we stood side by side, wondering what Luke was doing. After the 5th circle, he stopped in front of us, grinned, and said, "Perfect. Now I have two black steeds to pull my chariot faster. That puny little camp won't stand a chance when we attack." Now, I never like CHB that much but hearing Luke say something like that, well, next thing u know, I whipped around, back kicked Luke and sent him flyin across the deck. Poker just stared at me, his mouth slightly dropping. 'I've had enough of today, let's go. And you have some explaining to do." I growled and headed back to the stables. Poker had no choice but to follow me.

When we got back to the stables, Poker told me about his life before and I gotta admit, I felt bad for Poker, losing his family. But then again, I had never believed in family since my father- never mind. Anyway, I forgave Poker and we finally had a nice sleep for the first time on 'the Ship'. The next morning (That day, which was Saturday, we got our day off.), Poker and I washed up at this little room for pegasi where you place your hoove on this metal thing and water comes down onto you. After that, we went out to the deck and shook the water off our bodies. It be cool if someone video-taped it and we could see it in slow motion, you know, see our manes and tails swish back and forth slowly and- you know what, I'm getting off topic. As I was saying, after we shook the water off our bodies, we heard one of the Bigfoots say to Luke (who had a huge purple bruise in the middle of his face), "We have new horsies." In the Bigfoots language, 'Horsie', means 'pegasus'. Weird, right? I mean, we Pegasus are completely superior compared to those ordinary horses. It's totally obvious that our manes are silkier than theirs and- I'm getting off subject again, aren't I? Anyway, after Bigfoot #1(I don't mean #1 like, "Woo hoo! Ur #1!" I mean it like Fishy #1 and Fishy #2. Kapish?) said that, we saw some pretty cool lookin dudes comin our way. Well, I thought, time to teach the newbies how to survive in this place.

Moonlight's POV

When I was first captured, I was caught with some other pegasi that I became friends with. Let's see, there's Love, Hooves, Marisca, Silver, and Skully. Oh yeah! There's also me! I'm Moonlight, and I enjoy reading, writing, and day dreaming. What I day dream about is none of your business! Anyway, if you're asking about my personality, I'm sort of shy, and a computer and book nerd. And of course, I'm easily frightened, but thanks to Hooves, he taught me how to fight when I'm scared. And that's why no one tries to scare me because I kind of kick anyone who does. After that, my appearance is very simple to me. I have a white coat, green eyes, a black mane, and a black tail. So yeah, that's pretty much sums up me. And when I was captured in a net with the others, boy did I sob. The others just kind of stared at me, except for Love, who instantly started to comfort me, although that was the first time we had ever met, and ever since then we were best friends. Love is fun, kind, friendly, and is a tad bit crazy (in a good way.). But enough about me! I have to get back to the story! So yeah, when we were led onto the deck of the Princess Andromeda (yes, like I said, I Iove reading and read anything.), I was kind of scared when I saw these two buff and black pegasi, one with a white spade on his left eye and one that was just pure black, walking toward us. I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

I turned to watch Hooves, the leader of us all, walk ahead of us toward the black pegasi. "Is he going to be all right?" I whispered to Love. Before she could answer, Skully said, "Of course he will. He's way buffer than those two wimpy pegasi." I sighed, Skully doesn't talk much, like me, but that's because he's not that much of a talker. He prefers to sleep and step on anything, or anyone he doesn't like. All of a sudden, I heard Hooves laughing with the other two pegasi. Marisca and Silver (who were also my best friends), looked at them curiously and motioned us to follow them as they walked toward Hooves. We followed wordlessly, lifting are ears to try to listen to Hooves' conversation with the black pegasi as we neared them. When we finally got close to them, Hooves turned to us, grinned, and said, "Hey guys! These guys are also trying to get to CHB." We cheered and started introducing ourselves. The one that was pure black said, "Sup y'all? Name's Blackjack." The one with the white spade on his left eye rolled his eyes at Blackjack and said, "Hey everybody! My name's Poker." I found it weird how they both had the names of gambling card games, oh well. Anyway, us girls introduced ourselves politely, well, all of us except Love. She did it politely but loudly. I mean REALLY LOUD. She yelled, "MY NAME'S LOVE!" Hooves snickered at her behavior, which earned himself a kick in the ribs from Love. A really hard one. Now, just because her name is 'Love', doesn't mean she can't fight. After that Blackjack and Poker snickered, which earned _them_ a really really hard kick in the ribs from Love. "Man, for a girl," Blackjack started, gasping for air before crumbling down to the ground, "You sure can HIT!" Poker finished for his bud, as he crumbled down next to Blackjack. Love grinned in triumph and began to explore. I sighed. I had only been there thirty minutes and already wanted to leave.

Marisca's POV

Hi! I'm Marisca but call me Miscy. I'm gonna just go quickly with the introduction of myself, kay? I'm and Icelandic pegasi with a black coat, brown eyes, black tail, and a black mane with blue streaks in it. Pretty cool, huh? As for my personality, I'm smart (don't think I'm being boastful!), strong willed, have a big heart, a wild spirit, and can get mad easily but I can seeth in silence for days. I'm also untamable, fierce, loyal, and brave (once again, I'm not being boastful. This is what all my friends say to me!). That enough info? Well I think it is. Ow! BLACKJACK! Sorry guys, Blackjack is throwing pebbles at me, telling me that I have to tell you guys my hobbies and talents. I like reading and my greatest talent is looking cute so I can kick your butt while you're distracted, like Puss in Boots. All done introducing myself. YAY! Anyway, what I really told Moonlight to let me get turn is to tell you the weirdest thing I've ever seen on the Princess Andromeda. It's an argument Blackjack and Poker had with these hippocami.

_Flashback:_

_Okay, so I was just walking on the deck, thinking of a plan to escape when I hear arguing up ahead. I cocked my head as I saw Blackjack and Poker yelling at somethi g in the ocean. I trotted up to them, looked down at the sea and saw some hippocami teasing Blackjack and Poker. "Aww…look at those two poor little black ponies stuck on a ship! They have no chance to escape cuz they're too puny!" One of the hippocami said. "Why I oughta, lemme at Poker! Lemme at him!" Blackjack yelled. Poker pushed Blackjack back, and I thought he was gonna drag him away but instead he just started yelling the hippocami names that I need not repeat here. I'll just tell you it in pegasi language. "Neigh neigh neigh! Neeeeeeeigh!" Continue that pattern for 30 minutes. Anyway, Blackjack push Poker back and said to the hippocami, "Well I'd like to see you fly and walk and land you little fish ponies!" The hippocami just huffed and swam away. After that, Blackjack and Poker started screaming "BOO YA! WE WON!" and also started doing a happy dance. My mind is still scarred for life._

_End of Flashback_

Freaky, right?

Poker's POV

Okay so after we introduced ourselves, we ate, we played, ect. Miscy didn't do a very good job at explaining what happened afterward, she just told you the weird argument Blackjack and I had with those dumb old hippocami. Anyway, before we all went to the stables to sleep that night, we decided to play one last game of hide and seek. We all chose Blackjack to be it, cuz he was the most capable guy of being it cuz he pretty much just blended in the night. "60, 59, 58…" He started as we all sped off. I found a hiding spot near the landing spot of new captured pegasi arrivals and hid. The fur on my back stood up when I heard one of the Bigfoots muttering to me, "Take this new horsie to the stables. Or else I get to eat you." I nodded and looked at the new arrival. I couldn't see her well cuz she was standin in the shadow of some boxes. All I could see was her jet black coat. I gasped in recognition as I saw the new Pegasus step into the moonlight. We both gasped when we looked at each other. Because standing right there in front of me someone who I thought was dead. The last thing I saw before I fainted was my sister, Clover, who whispered, "Poker?"

**HEHEHEH! I LEFT A CLIFFY! DON'T HATE ME! I LUV REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! I don't need anymore pegasi and thank u all for submitting some! Jedhev and Percabeth girl, did I use ur pegasi all right? Hope I did! And for everyone else's pegasi, don't worry! I WILL USE THEM! AND PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**Luv ya all,**

**Silver**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo guys! I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry for not updating. School has been eating up my time but soon it will be my Christmas Vacation! And please check out my other one shots if you may! Now, time to thank the reviewers!**

**THANKING TIME!**

**Aj Jackson 299****- Thank you so much for your kin review! Please enjoy the new chapter and here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**brisingrrider****- Thankies for your review and please enjoy this chappie! And here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Guest/Comment****- Thank you! You make me smile! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**jedhev****-Thank you so much for being patient for my updates and I'm so pround to have a reviewer like you! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Kennytheshark****- :) Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Greenly hunter of Artemis****- I know that you reviewed chapter 3, not 4 but thank you for reviewing and submitting a pegasus! I think I can fit one more in and I have a good idea how to…Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Guest/mythsrreal99****- Thank you! And no, I'll be continuing the story after Blackjack gets reunited with Percy. Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**The Inner Titan****- THANKIES! HERE'S YOUR VIRTUAL COOKIE AND CUPCAKE!**

**Percyismybro****- Your review made me grin REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY wide! **** Please keep reviewing and stay with me! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake.**

**Nico's Girlfriend1****- Glad that you like Moonlight! ;) Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**I will try to update as much as I can but I'm probably going to try to finish my other stories as well. **

**ONWARD!**

**Btw, I'll try to make this a bit longer than usual. :)**

* * *

**The Story of Blackjack**

**Chapter 5**

**They're busting outta Princess Andro!**

* * *

Poker's POV

I woke up with my head feeling like a rock.

No seriously. It weighed like a ROCK. I groaned as I slowly got up and shook my head, trying to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

_Hide and seek…new Pegasus…CLOVER!_

Clover…CLOVER?! Is she really alive?! I dashed out onto the deck, wincing as my eyes met the blinding sunlight. And I was right.

There was my sister, laughing with Blackjack and the others. When they finally noticed me, Blackjack galloped over and lifted his hoof to lightly punch me.

"Duuuuuuude! You totally scared us! When I found you, you were passed out straight on the deck like when Snow White ate the weird apple! And then I saw your sister and her eyes were like dinner plates. And then-OW!"

Blackjack was cut off Silver, who had grabbed a nearby broom with her teeth and bonked him on the head. "I think he gets the picture Blackjack." "Yeesh, and I thought only Love was crazy…YEEEEEEEEEEEOW!"

After watching Love and Silver try to break Blackjack's bones to bits, I turned back to the others to tell the others, well, to be exact; I turned to look at Clover.

She looked down, and then she looked back up at me. "Where…WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU?!" I yelled. She winced, and then quietly said, "At McDonalds…" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?! Don't you dare joke with me on this!" "You really are the same as you were back then… anyway, I stayed at a place filled with other captured pegasi but the people there treated us nicely! So don't panic. But as I was wandering around, I got caught by the Big Foots and that's how I ended up here…End of story."

My first reaction: See? I'm not the _only _one who thinks those bear dudes are Big Foots! Then again, it _juuuuuuuuust _might run in the family.

Second thing that happened:

All of us just stared at her, even Love and Silver stopped killing Blackjack to stare. Blackjack tried to take that chance and run away but Love noticed and she and Silver went back to hitting him. The poor thing.

I sighed and looked at Clover, who just looked at the floor. "Well, it's good to know that you're back." She looked up with watery eyes and said, "So you won't be angry if I told you that I brought a friend?" "No, I won't be…" "YAY! I'LL GO BRING HER NOW!" "Yeah, you go do that…"

…

…

…

"WAIT, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

_~~~~~Line Break~~~~~_

Clover's POV

And yes, ladies and gentlemen. We have just established the fact that my brother, Poker, is a complete IDIOT sometimes. But at least now I'll get to bring in my best friend, Free. **(For ****Greenly hunter of Artemis: ****SEE! I told you that I would put her in! I hope you like the position I put her in though…:)) **

Free is your typical witty, crazy, and free spirited kind of Pegasus that will try to hurt anyone who rides her. Like her name, she has a free spirit, and loves to make human/pegasus boys' lives miserable. I don't see why some guys find that a bad thing…Oh well.

So after I bring in Free, she immediately joined Love and Silver in the torturing of Blackjack, even though she didn't even know who she was teaming or ganging up with/against.

*Sigh* Typical Free…

I wandered over to the side of the ship, looking up longingly to the sky, wanting to fly far, far, FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR away from this ship.

Faaaaaar away…

Far far far away…

REAAAALY far away…

R- you get what I mean, right?

Basically…:

WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! AAAGH!

Blackjack's POV

"Love, Silver, pony I don't know…PLEEEEEEASE SPARE MY POOR LIFE! I'M JUST TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I wailed. Love and Silver snickered and glanced over to the new girl.

"You fight AWESOME!" Love squealed. "Care to join the 'The Torture Blackjack for Eternity' club?" Silver questioned. The new horse grinned and stuck out her hoof, replying, "It would be an absolute _honor _to join! The name's Free!" "Silver!" "Love here!" "So now that you're all acquainted and stuff, can you, perhaps, I don't know, UNTIE ME?!"

"Fine, fine. But only because we want to get to know Free more." Silver said as Free and Love got the stinkin' ropes of me. I sighed and stretched my muscles as I slowly walked toward the other guys.

Just as I chatted with the others, Luke came out with his whip and barked, "Get ready for practice!" He's gotta be kidding me. We've been dragging his stupid chariot non-stop for the past week! I ain't listenin to him no more! Ok…that came out REALLY wrong.

But my point is: WE NEED TO GET OFF THIS FREAKIN BOAT! I just wonder how…

…

…

…

…

…Wait…

…

…

…

…It's comin…

…

…

…

Hold it…

…

…

AHA! LIIIIIIGHT BULB!

We're gonna break the alarm system and bust outta here!

Ingenious, right?

Luke walked away to get some gear and I took that chance to tell the others about the plan. "So…when do we do it?" Clover asked. "This plan will commence in…3…2…..1! CHARGE MY BRETHREN! YEEEEEEEOW!" "Oh no, you did _not _just call me your brethren." Free growled. "Anyway, CHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARGEEEE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" We screamed and Poker went off with Hooves to break the alarms while we went to get the other pegasi. After rounding them all up Poker and Hooves came back with their mouths filled with wires (wonder what it tastes like…) and we spread our wings getting ready to fly.

Being the gentle-horses we are, we let the girls fly off first, and after they were turning tiny, we flew off too. But just my luck, Luke had burst out onto the launch deck with a net in his hands. What is this, gladiators?

Okay, so anyway, Hooves threw some hay into Luke's eyes, thinking this would distract him. Unfortunately, Hooves was not the smartest of the bunch so the only logical thing we could do as Luke screamed in rage was:

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

And we ran like the wind. Skully kept muttering about how we were so stupid to listen to my plan and how he should've burned me to ashes and all those other emo thoughts. But we all managed to take flight, that is, until Luke caught my hoof with the net and started dragging me down.

Skully glanced back, but then kept flying, (Nice buddy I got there…_REAL_ nice…Note the sarcasm if you may.) while Poker and Hooves bit my ears and tried to drag me away.

"MY EARS! MY POOR DELICATE AWESOME EARS! WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I bet you 50 drachmas you can guess who said that. Yours truly: ME!

Don't blame me, okay? Just deal with my screams of agony as I slowly fade away from life without earing my precious Krispy Kreme donuts and eating a sugar cube smoothie and…NEVER MIND. BACK TO STORY!

So I wriggled out of their grasp, not wanting to live my life earless and told them, "Go on without me! I'll find a way to get back, I promise! Go!" I know, I'm so noble. Skully rolled his eyes and Poker and Hooves mouthed, "Sorry" as they flew off too.

Honestly, I was hoping they would disagree with me and just try to save me, but, nooooooooo, they juuust had to leave me. Then again, I did ask them to sooooo…

SAVE ME SOON YOU GUYS! I NEED TO GET OFF THIS FREAKIN SHIP TOO!

**(A/N: Okay, I wanted to end it here, but I decided not to be lazy and fill you in on how Poker and the others are doing in the beautiful sky…)**

_Meanwhile in the sky…_

Poker's POV

I feel _slightly _guilty of leaving Blackjack behind but I guess he'll have to find his own way to CHB. Hey! Don't give me that look! I tried, okay!

I sighed as I watched all the girls gang up on Skully, Miscy and Moonlight, (A.K.A the leaders of 'Torture Blackjack for Eternity' club) kicking Hooves all over. I think they should be more specific with their club name, like 'Torture All the Guy Pegasi for Eternity' club or something.

"HEY!" Miscy yelled, "We should change our club name! Instead of 'Torture Blackjack for Eternity' club, let's call it, 'Torture All the Guy Pegasi for Eternity' club!" "YEAH! CHARGE!" Lord Poseidon, what on earth have I done to deserve this cruelness!? WHYYYYY!?

_984 punches, 34,000 kicks, and 578,998,342 insults later…_

"Guys?" I croaked out, gasping for some breath, "Shouldn't we be looking for CHB by now?"

The girls stopped, and then went ahead of us, looking around, while us guys were flying like dying bees, barely having enough strength to open our eyes all the way.

"Well, waddaya know, there it is!" Moonlight shouted, and the girls zoomed toward the outline of an island, chattering non-stop of different torture methods. Blackjack, I NEED YOU! WAAAAAAA!

* * *

**YAY! ALL DONE-Y! Please R&R! Oh yeah, and I want to start this thing because I want to hear what you guys are up to. So here's what we're going to do: I'll ask you a (maybe random) question and you guys will answer me in your reviews! And please tell me if anything interesting, funny, or strange happened to you lately! **

**Okay, so here's the question!**

**Question of the Day:**

**Who's more of the idiot:**

**Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, or Leo Valdez?**

**And **_**please**_** tell me something interesting that happened to you guys! Can't wait for your feedback!**

**~Silver**

**P.S. **_**TO ALL GUESTS:**_** Please review too! **


End file.
